Hellberg
Jonathan Hellberg is a Stockholm-based musician and producer (primarily of progressive house) who has appeared on numerous editions of Monstercat. His first release with the label was on Monstercat 003 - Momentum with his track "Stockholm". In April 2015, he released his debut EP, This Is Me, through Monstercat; its first single, "The Girl" featuring Cozi Zuehlsdorff, was also the label's most streamed song of the year. Unfortunately, Hellberg announced on Twitter that he is going to release music with other labels. Meaning that Synchronize (also the VIP / Acoustic EP) is his final song on Monstercat. Background Hellberg was born and raised in Stockholm, Sweden, and his love of music started when he was three years old, giving performances for his family using an imaginary guitar.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvZsRpkcd4s He was introduced to electronic music when he was thirteen.Hellberg's official website Timeline 2011 October * October 14, 2011: Hellberg released his first song on Monstercat, Stockholm, which was featured on Monstercat 003 - Momentum. December * December 7, 2011: Hellberg released his second song on Monstercat, Stereo, which was featured on Monstercat 004 - Identity. 2012 July * July 27, 2012: Hellberg released his debut single on Monstercat, Dimensions, which was featured on Monstercat 009 - Reunion. September * September 24, 2012: In collaboration with Soulero, Hellberg released his second Monstercat single, Because We Are. The song, which was also Soulero's second Monstercat single, was featured on Monstercat 010 - Conquest. October * October 20, 2012: Hellberg's song The Man Who Laughs was featured on Monstercat's Trick or Treat EP. * October 26, 2012: Hellberg's first remix on Monstercat, of Waking Dreams (feat. Laura Brehm) by TwoThirds, was featured on TwoThirds' Waking Dreams EP. November * November 2, 2012: Hellberg released his third single on Monstercat, Follow My Heart, which was featured on Monstercat 011 - Revolution. December * December 15, 2012: Hellberg's song Jingle Bells was featured on the Monstercat Christmas Album 2012. 2013 January * January 2, 2013: In collaboration with TwoThirds, Hellberg released his fourth Monstercat single, Farewell. The song was featured on Monstercat 012 - Aftermath. * January 23, 2013: Hellberg released his fifth single on Monstercat, Get Up. The song, which was the 100th cataloged single on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 012 - Aftermath along with Farewell. March * March 25, 2013: Hellberg released his sixth Monstercat single, Guide Me Home (feat. Charlotte Haining). The song, which was Haining's second Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 013 - Awakening. April * April 29, 2013: In collaboration with Deutgen and Splitbreed, Hellberg released his seventh single on Monstercat, Collide. The song, which was the first Monstercat appearance of both Deutgen and Splitbreed, was featured on Monstercat 013 - Awakening along with Guide Me Home. July * July 22, 2013: In collaboration with Deutgen, Hellberg released the song The End (Follow My Heart) (feat. Matilda Dahlberg). The song was Dahlberg's only appearance on Monstercat. October * October 9, 2013: In collaboration with Teqq and Taylr Renee, Hellberg released his eighth Monstercat single, Air. The song, which was Teqq's fourth single on Monstercat, and Renee's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 015 - Outlook. November * November 11, 2013: In collaboration with Deutgen and Splitbreed, Hellberg released his debut Monstercat EP, Collide (The Remixes), which featured six remixes of their original song Collide, and an intrumental mix of the song. *# Astronaut & Barely Alive Remix *# Revolvr *# Stiletto *# Charity Strike *# Insan3Lik3 *# Tut Tut Child *# Instrumental Mix ** Astronaut and Barely Alive's remix, which was featured on Monstercat 015 - Outlook along with Air, was their first Monstercat remix for both of them. The remix is also notable for being the Monstercat release with the most individuals involved in its production: Hellberg = 1, + Deutgen = 1, + Splitbreed = 3, + Astronaut = 2, + Barely Alive = 2, => 9 people. ** Tut Tut Child's and Insan3Lik3's remixes were both their second Monstercat remix. Charity Strike's, Stiletto's, and Revolvr's remixes all were their only Monstercat appearances. 2014 January * January 3, 2014: Hellberg released a VIP mix of his song Air with Teqq and Taylr Renee titled "Air (Hellberg's Back to Summer Mix)". The song was Hellberg's first free release on Monstercat. March * March 19, 2014: Hellberg's remix of Quantum by Astronaut was featured on Astronaut's Destination: Quantum EP. June * June 11, 2014: Hellberg released his ninth single on Monstercat, This Is Forever (feat. Danyka Nadeau), which was featured on Monstercat 018 - Frontier. August * August 13, 2014: Hellberg released his tenth Monstercat single, Saviors, which was featured on Monstercat 019 - Endeavour. September * September 29, 2014: In collaboration with Rich Edwards, Hellberg released his eleventh single on Monstercat, Hands of Time (feat. Jonny Rose). The song, which was Edwards' debut Monstercat single and Rose's third Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 019 - Endeavour along with Saviors. November * November 12, 2014: Hellberg released his twelfth Monstercat single, I'm Not Over (feat. Tash). The song was featured on Monstercat 020 - Altitude. December * December 22, 2014: In collaboration with Rich Edwards, Hellberg released his thirteenth single on Monstercat, Ashes (Burn Your Love) (feat. Danyka Nadeau). The song, which was Edwards' third Monstercat single, was featured on Monstercat 020 - Altitude along with I'm Not Over. 2015 March * March 16, 2015: Hellberg released his fourteenth Monstercat single, The Girl (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff). The song, which was Zuehlsdorff's first Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 021 - Perspective and on Hellberg's This Is Me EP. April * April 15, 2015: Hellberg released his second EP on Monstercat, and first solo EP, This Is Me EP. *# A Heartbeat Away *# The Girl (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) *# Back2You *# Wasted Summer (feat. Jessarae) *# Love You Now ** Back2You was featured on Monstercat 022 - Contact, and The Girl was featured on Monstercat 021 - Perspective. Wasted Summer was Jessarae's only Monstercat appearance. July * July 13, 2015: Hellberg released his third Monstercat EP, The Girl (The Remixes), featuring five remixes of his original song The Girl. *# Color Source Remix *# Mr FijiWiji Remix *# Anevo Remix *# Stonebank Remix *# Capital A Remix ** Color Source's remix, which was his only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 023 - Voyage. Mr FijiWiji's and Stonebank's remixes were both their second remix on Monstercat. Anevo's remix was his only Monstercat remix, and Capital A's remix was his only Monstercat appearance. 2016 February * February 19, 2016: Hellberg released his fifteenth and final single on Monstercat, Synchronize (feat. Aaron Richards). The song, which was Richards' first Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 026 - Resistance. August * August 11, 2016: Hellberg released his fourth and final EP on Monstercat, Synchronize VIP / Synchronize Acoustic Mix EP. *# Synchronize VIP (feat. Aaron Richards) *# Synchronize (Acoustic Mix) ** The EP was Hellberg's last Monstercat appearance. Monstercat uploads # Stockholm #* October 14, 2011 # Stereo #* December 7, 2011 # Dimensions #* July 27, 2012 # Because We Are (with Soulero) #* September 24, 2012 # Follow My Heart #* November 2, 2012 # Farewell (with TwoThirds) #* January 2, 2013 # Get Up #* January 23, 2013 # Guide Me Home (feat. Charlotte Haining) #* March 25, 2013 # Guide Me Home (feat. Charlotte Haining) (Teqq Remix) #* April 15, 2013 # The End (Follow My Heart) (with Deutgen, feat. Matilda Dahlberg) #* July 22, 2013 # Collide (with Deutgen & Splitbreed) #* April 29, 2013 # Air (with Teqq & Taylr Renee) #* October 9, 2013 # Collide (with Deutgen & Splitbreed) (Astronaut & Barely Alive Remix) #* November 11, 2013 # Air (with Teqq & Taylr Renee) (Hellberg's Back to Summer Mix) #* January 3, 2014 # This Is Forever (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #* June 11, 2014 # Saviors #* August 13, 2014 # Hands of Time (with Rich Edwards, feat. Jonny Rose) #* September 29, 2014 # I'm Not Over (feat. Tash) #* November 12, 2014 # Ashes (with Rich Edwards, feat. Danyka Nadeau) #* December 22, 2014 # The Girl (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) #* March 16, 2015 # Back2You #* April 15, 2015 # The Girl (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) (Color Source Remix) #* July 13, 2015 # Synchronize (feat. Aaron Richards) (Music Video) #* February 19, 2016 # Synchronize VIP (feat. Aaron Richards) #* August 11, 2016 Trivia Collaborated with * Soulero (1) * TwoThirds (1) * Deutgen (2) * Splitbreed (1) * Teqq (1) * Taylr Renee (1) * Rich Edwards (2) Artists featured * Laura Brehm (1) * Charlotte Haining (1) * Matilda Dahlberg (1) * Danyka Nadeau (2) * Jonny Rose (1) * Tash (1) * Cozi Zuehlsdorff (1) * Jessarae (1) * Aaron Richards (1) Artists remixed * TwoThirds (1) * Astronaut (1) References Category:Artists Category:Hellberg discography Category:House artists Category:Progressive House artists Category:PRMD Music artists Category:Seeking Blue artists Category:Proximity artists Category:Zouk artists